War and Love a Tragic Romance
by LuciferTheArchDemon
Summary: What happens when two friends get transported through their TV into the world of Cirque Du Freak? Will they survive the horrors of the war between the vampires and the vampaneze and make new friends or will it scar them beyond belief? it follows the books but has some stuff from the movie Rated T but might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is made out of pure boredom with my best friend Nicky. Hope you guys like it and no I didn't give up on my other story, I have the next chapter done I just need to fine my flash drive.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Andrea Vladimir and of course my friend owns herself, well at least I hope so. The rest belongs to Mr. Darren Shan himself and his amazing work.**

**Chapter one**

"Andrea, Why not have a Cirque Du Freak night in" my friend asked. I smiled evilly even though she couldn't see it.

"Sure, I have too much homework that I'm not gonna do might as well blow it off doing something fun. You pick the book Nicky"

"How about we watch the movie and have a laugh?" she asked

"Sure. I'll bring the disk. You bring enough food to feed a mercenary army"

"Who cares about a mercenary army, how about a vampire army?" she chuckled

"Touché!" I laugh and hanged up, I grabbed my favorite pokemon hat (the first hat that Ash ever wore, what can I say I'm a bit of a poke nerd) and start my journey across town to reach her house. By the time I go to her house, the pizza had just came in.

"So, did you bring it?" she asked bouncing in her seat clutching her Alucard plushy toy.

"Yep, I see you've more than filled the food requirements."

she laughed and I put the disk in and soon the menu screen came on. I launched myself at the couch and ended up pressing a button on the clicker and everything started to go weird.

Lights flickered, the air chilled, then heated too fast to comprehend. Then a blinding pain bulldozed through our heads, and everything went black...

I woke up with a shudder as a blast of cold air blew past me. I sat up slowly to try and steady myself. I coughed as if I was trying to clear my airways of dust and other micro sized particles found within the alley I sat in.

I looked next to me and saw Nicky lying on the ground with her eyes closed. I crawled over to her and started shaking her awake.

"Hey, hey, Nicky, wake up" but she did not budge an inch.

I sighed.

There was only one way that I knew of to wake her up and I was damn well going to use it.

I smirked.

"Nicky, Evra is here" and with that said she shot up like a firework, eyes darting here and there, trying to pin point the location of said person.

"Where is he?" she asked a bit dazed.

"Sorry but that was the only way you'd wake up" I apologized.

She grumbled irritated. before she spoke again; "Where are we?" She asked. Then she looked at me like a was the weirdest person ever.

"Andrea!" she gasped

"What?" I asked confused. All she did was point to my head. My hands slowly when up and I felt it, something furry. "wtf?" I asked walking over to the puddle on the floor.

"WTF! I screamed louder than the first time.

"You have cat ears" Nicky said busting out laughing.

"Fuck the cat ears were my hat!" I yelled at her. All she could do was laugh louder. I walked up to her and punched her arm. "no seriously were is it, I love that thing."

"Over their bitch." she said pointing at side of the alley. when a tall man picked it up. He was wearing long red coat with a high collar and sleeves. He had the coat done up so I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath, but I did see a black shirt with a red tie. He had black tailored trousers on and black dress shoes.

"Is this yours?" the tall man asked. His voice was deep. I smacked Nicky and pointed at the man. "Its…..Mr. Crepsley" I whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: after talking about it we decided to keep this in Andrea's point of view but we will take turns updating. **

I stared at him in shock. Could it really be the Larten Crepsley? He was hotter than I had expected. Mr. Crepsley walked out into the light and gasped. Making him walk over to me. He stared deeply at my head.

"Are you looking at my cat ears?" I asked

"You have a tail too," he stated.

"What?" I said confused, I turned around and their it was a long black cat tail.

"Fucking legit" Nicky said grabbing it making it twitch.

"Hibernius was looking for more performers," Mr. Crepsley commented out loud but more to himself then us. "Will two too like to accompany me somewhere?" he asked casualty. I turned to face Nicky.

"I never knew Mr. Crepsley was a pedophile," I said laughing.

"I heard that" he growled making me laugh. "Wait" he started "how do you know my name?" he asked confused.

I was about to start stuttering but Nicky came to my rescue.

"You told it to us a little while ago, you said your name was Larten Crepsley." she said in the most sincere voice ever, but when you know her for as long as I have you could tell the truth from her bullshit.

He stared at us deeply wondering if we were lying but he shrugged it off.

"It makes sense," he grumbled "will you come with me or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Will go with you stranger." Nicky said trying not to laugh

"Can I have my hat back first?" I asked as he turns to leave.

"Of course," he said handing it over with a little smile. I smiled back and hid my ears under the hat.

"You know" he started "you should not hide what makes you different. Their is a place where you'll fit in."

"Yea the Cirque du freak right?"

"Yes, you heard of it?" he asked leading the way to the cirque

"Yea," I sneered, "I heard of it but it doesn't exist, it's just a fictional place."

"You'll be surprise. Now enough with the chit chat. One of you get on my back will I will carry the other in my arms."

"I call dibs on his back," Nicky said running trying to get on his back.

"Well I guess I get the front." I said shrugging

"That's what she said" Nicky said busting out laughing making me scowled at her. About 15 seconds later, everything was moving faster than I would dare comprehend. My body felt as if all my organs were being pulled out of my body while I was being twisted in random directions. We landed on some soft grass while the little sunlight that could get through the clouds shined down. Next thing I know I am staring at a bunch of tents and caravans.

"Fucking amazing." I said as soon as I started feeling better. A occuple of seaconds later Mr. Crepsley put me down. He smirked as he lead s between the tents into one big caravan. He stood there for a few seconds then the tallest man I ever seen open the door.

I stared at the tall man in disbelieve. He was hella sexy. By the size of him I'm guessing that it was Mr. Tall. He looked nothing like in the movie. He had dark eyes that stared directly into your soul, he was pale but not as much as Mr. Crepsley. He was tall and bony but not so bony he looked anorexic. he had shortish hair black hair and he was wearing a white baggy shirt and losse sweatpants. I'm guessing he was getting ready to sleep.

All I could do is stare. Mr. Tall looked at me curiously and frowned when he notice I kept staring.

"I know my height might be a little intimidating…" he said in his deep voice. Making Nicky laugh.

"she's not afraid of you sir, she probably thinks your sexy." I tuned my head and scolded at her blushing a little. "she has a thing for tall guys" she said winking at Mr. Tall killing me of embarrassment. Mr. Tall blushed a little and awkwardly coughed making it even worst for me.

"Omg…."I whisper as I facepalmed my self.

"Larten why did you bring children to the Cirque?" Mr. Tall asked

"Hibernius, remember when you said you need more performers? Well I found one at least." He replied.

"He's talking about you," I said poking Nicky

"your like the freak of all freaks," she sneer taking of my hat reveling my cat ears.

"Phff that's nothing compare to you and your pyromaniac skills." I said as she laughed and snapped her fingers. Seconds later a small flame appeared. Mr. Tall looked at us and poked my ears making them twitch.

"so their real…" he said mostly to himself. "Would you happened to be Andrea Vladimir?" he asked

"Yup, according to my birth certificate that's me ."

"Interesting… Larten would you mine showing her friend to Evra's and Darren's tent? I would like to have a little talk with Miss Vladimir here" as the words left Mr. Tall's mouth Nicky squeal with glee making me role my eyes. Mr. Crepsley chuckled and nodded. leaving me all alone with Mr. Tall.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, its not by your author but me Nicky . Also sorry that it's a bit short. I'm not a very good writer. R&R to tell us what you think.**


End file.
